


Club

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Padparadscha (Steven Universe), Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Homophobia, sorry guys my inner autism came out and i had to mention that pearl and paddy are autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Realizing that queer students feel like they have nowhere to turn to in the school, Smoky asks the teacher to make an LGBT support group. Their idea is dismissed as 'too adult', so the Crystal Gems decide to handle this their own way.





	Club

"Umm...Miss?"  
The timid voice belonged to a student who was normally anything but timid- it was odd to see Smoky Quartz, (in)famous schoolwide prankster, look so nervous as they walked up the the teacher's desk.  
It was luncthime; the class was emptying out. Amethyst flashed her sibling a thumbs up as a good luck gesture, then ran out with her friends. Smoky couldn't help but feel abandoned; Amethyst was gay and ace, Pearl and Bismuth were trans and lesbians, Garnet was aroace, and Rose was bi. Even Peridot was questioning. None of their friends were straight, so why did this have to be their job?  
"Yes, Morion?" asked the teacher, in a voice that suggested she had been teaching kindergarden for three years before high school and was never told that teaching year eight students about basic shapes and feelings was patronizing and stupid. It made Smoky wonder how on Earth she managed to be in charge of school clubs.  
"Well, I had this idea for a new club we could make..."  
"Oh, how wonderful! What is it?"  
They nervously rubbed the back of their neck. "Well, I was thinking we could have a support group...for LGBT students-"  
"Ahh," said the teacher, trying and failing to sound sympathetic. "You see, I'm afraid a club like that would be too inappropriate. Some children here are only in year seven, and they don't want to be exposed to adult content such as that."  
"But there's nothing adult about it. And if they don't want to be exposed to that stuff then they can just not join the club."  
"Sorry, Morion, I've made my decision. An LGBT club would simply be too grown-up for you children!"  
Smoky rolled their eyes. "Fine. I've gotta go eat lunch."

"But there's nothing adult about it! And if people don't want to be exposed to that then they don't have to join the club!"  
"That's what I said," agreed Smoky, frowning at their sister's complaints. "She just said it's too inappropriate for us."  
Rose sighed. "This is a serious problem. I've had so many queer kids coming to me, saying they're being bullied or they hate themselves and they feel like they have nobody to turn to. Even the school counselor isn't completely supportive."  
"Hmm," said Pearl. "Well, I've been thinking...Smoky, Bismuth and I know most of the trans students in the school. And Rose is openly bi, so a lot of people come to her for advice. Perhaps we could start our own unofficial club?"  
Rose shook her head. "It would never work. The teachers would ban it."  
"Ban what? It wouldn't be a _club_ , strictly speaking, just a group of people that know each other and talk about what they have in common. They can't ban friendships."  
"Yeah, but we would have to put up posters and announcements otherwise nobody would know about it, and we can't pass that off as not being a club."  
"Not really," interjected Amethyst. "I mean, Garnet and I have sisters in year ten. Opal and Rainbow are in year nine. And we know Alexandrite's in year eleven. Plus Alex always hangs out with year twelve kids, so if we tell all of them to spread the word then most of the seniors should know about it."  
"You've got a point there," agreed Smoky. "Stevonnie's friends with loads of kids in different classes, so if we can get them to spread the word then all of year eight will know. And...I'm not sure about year seven, but we have Ruby, Sapphire and Connie-"  
"They're all in the same class," said Pearl. "They won't be able to tell all of year seven."  
Garnet, who had been staring into the distance for the whole conversation, spoke up. "Sapphire has a cousin in the special needs class, and Ruby has loads of friends from other classes in the year seven football team. They can spread the word."  
Pearl looked up. "Wait, Sapphire has a disabled cousin?"  
"Yeah, her name's Padparadscha. She's autistic."  
Amethyst flashed Pearl a knowing look; Pearl chuckled nervously, and said as loudly as possible, "Okay, so it's settled! I'll go and talk to Rainbow and Opal now okay bye!"  
Rose sighed. "Gee, for someone who practically idolizes my cousin Rainbow, she seems awfully reluctant to admit that the rainbow infinity symbol might apply to her."


End file.
